Easy life? nope, youve got drama jack!
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: life for me was easy ya know. get up, go to school, come home and study maybe play some games. no real hassel, no real drama. simple, easy, just how I enjoyed life. then fate or karma or maybe some pissed off deity decided to screw with me and forced me into the life of cody Anderson from total drama island. (self insert)
1. rude wake up 1 remix

**I own nothing**

 **An/hey folks I'm doing this mainly as a way to practice my writing skills daily so don't really expect them much more than 2002 1000 words per chapter okay. Secondly, I'm doing this because I have not yet seen anybody actually do this type of work before sure they've sent some the characters back in time, but they've never toyed with the thought of someone being trapped in windows characters bodies.**

 **With that said let's get the story going.**

 **Chapter 1: what the hell did I get into?**

 **(First POV)**

I had a pretty good life. Get up take a shower, go to college, come back home, study and play some games. Who am I you ask? Well... let's just make it simple my name is Jack and my life was a good one.

Simple and easy no real drama, no real fuss, just a simple ordinary life. Sure, it got lonely at times, but with all the crazy shit insanity that goes on the world at large I don't really mind being alone.

Thing is my simple life came to an abrupt end one night.

I don't really know how this happened or why. All I do know is that it happened and now I have to deal with the consequences of it all.

You may be asking "what happened to you my friend?".

Well folks it's pretty simple to be honest, I went from having a simple ordinary, no dramatic life to an insane batch shit one that should only exist in cartoons.

You see it all started one night as I got ready to go to bed and finally laid my head down to rest and closed my eyes.

Thing is when I opened my eyes back open again everything had changed and I mean EVERYTHING.

Because, guess what?! when I had opened my eyes I was not in my studio apartment in Virginia.

Oh no, no, no, my friend. For you see when I opened my eyes I found myself on a luxury yacht in what I could assume was the state of Maine with all the rocky island I saw passing by with the mist.

I could also see and feel a brown suitcase that sat right next to me that I was using the prop my head up.

That was the only thing I noticed either, because when I moved my head up from the suite case I noticed something else fall in front of my eyes.

Hair. Brown. Long. Wavy. Hair.

Hair that reached down to my eyes and was split apart to the sides of my face.

Naturally I thought that this was all dream so I reached up and try to pull at what I thought was a illusion.

Only I was surprised to feel a sharp prickle of pain telling me that this wasn't a dream and this was all to real.

That's when I noticed the rest of my body. My hands were very different from my usual rough scarred hands, now that I look at them they felt and looked smooth and soft.

As I continue down my legs I noticed that I wasn't even wearing my normal clothes I was wearing what looked to be a button up white dress shirt and a yellow sweater vest with red and green stripes going horizontally across my chest.

Along with blue jeans and a pair of tan converse that I have never owned.

All of this left me feeling numb to the world, as I now took in my body's new appearance.

"This... This... is not my body... whos...?"

My internal strife broke as I began to hear a voice breaking through the mist that surrounded the boat and the lake a voice that I recognize very clearly from an old TV show I used to watch as a teenager.

"Cody, **the Codster** **, the CODMISTER**!" Chris McLean spoke aloud introducing me to the cast and the audience at home. It was at this point the boat came to a stop in the water had still to the point of a mirror and I hesitantly looked over the side of the ship at the water to see my reflection.

An what I saw was not a black haired, broad shouldered, grim faced man.

Instead what I saw was the young face of Cody Anderson from total drama island.

( **Third POV)**

"hey Cody! You're alright dude?" Questioned Chris as he stared at the young teen as he looked overboard at his reflection dumb struck for a unknown reason.

"Huh... Uhh... yeah Chris I'm fine just let me grab my stuff." Replied Cody/Jack as he grabbed his suitcase hesitantly and stepped aboard the dock allowing the yacht to driveaway out into the distance.

"You sure you're okay man you spaced out there for a bit." Questioned Chris with a raised brow

"yeah... yeah... I'm fine Chris don't worry about it." Cody/Jack Responded nervously with a hand raised as he walked over to the rest of the cast mates

As our unfortunate protagonist walked over to where the rest of the cast were standing waiting for the other contestants to arrive Cody or as we now know him as Jack began to think to himself

" _okay let's go over exactly what's going on here. One I have somehow been transferred ported to the total drama island cartoon during season one. Two and most importantly I'm in the body of one of the most unfortunate sons of bitches of the show. Three and finally I don't know how the fuck am I gonna get home."_ He thought as he stood with the rest of the cast mates.

While he was in this deep introspection of trying to figure out how and why he got here along with trying to figure out a way home he was taken out of his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder.

"hey man, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Bridget the blonde surfer girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Bridget, right?" Jack responded quickly with false calm hoping to stop any suspicion being raised

"yeah, but are you sure you're okay you've been spacing out a lot and it's kind of concerning dude." Bridget ask jack with a look of concern on her face

"yeah I'm fine just excited to be here you know." He said with a forced sheepish gap-toothed smile hoping she would buy his deflection from the topic.

"I guess.. I can understand where you're coming from. Not every day you get to be on TV, right?" She said with a small smirk

"yeah, but I am kind of disappointed that there isn't a five-star hotel resort." He replied to her. To which she agreed by nodding with a shrug of her shoulders before repling

"yeah I was kind of hoping to catch some waves. However, we ended up here." She said with a shake of her head and a sigh

"true, but it could be worse. I mean we could be stuck out in the middle of a desert." Jack replied causing her to have a small smile, but before she could say anything another contestant had suddenly arrived this time rather violently.

* * *

A **n/ hey folks sorry ive been gone life came up and you know. thing is im going to be going through my earlier chapters and remixing them for your enjoyment. that being said I would like this to be my job but it cant. unless I used P/A/T/R/E/O/N how ever I cannot make a site for fanfiction and get paid for it. so I had the idea to use that said sight by posting daily doodles or drawing to satisfy the system. But its on you folks do you want me to take steps to move away from my normal job and make this my real job. review down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

 **AN/hey folks I'm back with another chapter help you enjoy it if you have any suggestions leave a review down below.**

 **Now then on with the show**

 **chapter 2:** the fall part one

 **(third POV)**

with a loud a _Thwack._ Everyone's favorite crazy redhead Izzy crashed into the dock face first before landing back into the lake with a splash. Causing some of the campers to wince in response.

"oooh that was bad" laughed Tyler

" _like you're one to talk buddy. Sigh. I should probably go help her_." Thought Jack as he ran over to help the crazy redhead out of the water.

As he reached in and grabbed the crazy redhead he noticed that he wasn't alone. As Courtney would just arrive seconds earlier stood next to him and assisted in helping pull-up the crazy nut.

Jack wasn't too sure how he should feel about Courtney. Back in the show especially during the later seasons she became more and more of a well, a bitch. He suppose he could partially put the blame on her becoming so angry all the time on Duncan as he did love to enjoy pushing her buttons.

"Hey, are you, all right?" Asked Courtney as she and Jack pulled Izzy back onto the dock who then promptly shook her self-dry like a dog before speaking.

"Oh, that felt so good! Cept- "Jack began to drown out Izzy's jabbering as he began to walk back to where the rest of the cast was.

"Well she's certainly excitable." Spoke Bridget as Jack came back over.

"While she certainly something. Don't know that's good or bad yet so keep your eyes open on that one." Jack muttered back

"Hey, you two, get over here for a group picture!" Yelled Chris as he gathered all the cast up per giant group picture.

Knowing what was coming Jack immediately stood on one of the docks main pillars to the bewilderment of those around him

"hey Cody, why are you standing up there man?" Questioned Trent voicing the question on everybody's mind.

"Trent, I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm literally one of the shortest guys here. If I'm going to be in the picture I want to be at least seen man." Jack said back. That was another thing that annoyed Jack as well. Back in his world he was 5 foot 10 the usual average of most guys. However here in Cody Anderson's body he was-5 foot five, a massive height difference.

Another thing that was bugging him was Cody's overall physical health. Back in his body he would work out at least five times a week to stay in shape. Yet here he had no idea what this body could do at this point, but from what he could feel it probably wouldn't be much. Meaning he's going to have to re-train his body.

Trent look like he was about to protest before Chris getting tired of the delays cough loudly and told him to get in the picture.

As Jack was thinking over what he would have to do to this new body he began to notice Chris as he began his little 'trick'.

 ** _'CREEEEAaak' 'CRASH'_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " yelled the campers as they fell into the Lake.

As Chris began to laugh at the misfortune of the campers who had fallen into the Lake. Jack just stood there with a big smile on his face a smile that was not a notice by a certain Queen bee.

"Wait a minute you knew that this was gonna happen. The hell do you think you are!" Screamed Heather as she didn't fail to notice the conversation Jack had with Trent.

Jack who just simply looked down at her before replying with a big old grin with his hands on his chest.

"Bitch I'm adorable!" Causing Heather to scream out loud as she became more infuriated at our body displaced protagonist.

 **(later at the firepit)**

much later after all the campers had dried themselves off and had switched into a fresh change of clothes they had all gathered around the fire pit. An we're all listening to Chris as he began to explain the rules of the contest.

"If were sharing rooms. can I get one with her" Duncan said lecherously which caused Heather to nervously ask the question of whether or not the dorms would be coed. Before Chris could even answer that question, Jack had beat him to it with a loud laugh.

" **HAH**. do you all honestly believe that the producers would, An I repeat honestly put a bunch of hormonal teenagers together in a single room? alone? Away from any adult supervision?" Jack said aloud causing many the campers to blush in embarrassment as their thoughts began to run wild with the many perverted possibilities that brought on.

"As annoying as he is he's not wrong. Boys and girls will be split between the cabins boys in one room girls on the other." Said Chris annoyed at the fact that his spotlight was taken up again.

"Anyway, moving on allow me to introduce you to the confession cam." he continued

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(confession cam)_

"here you can with the audience at home know what you really think or just get summing off your chest." Spoke Chris as he sat in a very small and filthy outhouse

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(Gwen)_

"ummm. Well so far to say this place sucks." Gwen said

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(Lindsay)_

"I'm confused." Lindsay spoke as she had her back turned to the camera.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(Cody/jack)_

"why God? Why did you do this to me didn't do anything wrong. just why did you put me here on this damn show." Spoke Jack as he looked upwards with his hands open

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(owen)_

"I have only this to say!" " **FART"** "HEHEHHAHEHAHA" giggled owen as he farted it in the confessional

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _ **(at the cabins** )_

after Chris had finished explaining the rules and had created the teams for the contest which went just like last time.

With the bass being composed of: Bridget, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler.

And the gophers being composed of: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, owen, and Trent.

After that was said and done the campers split up and began to settle into their new cabins.

 **(Gopher guys dorm)**

As Jack began searching through the belongings that Cody had brought along with him for the trip here on total drama he had noticed that cody had only brought more the same clothes that he was currently wearing as well as an electric keyboard.

" _Dammit I was really hoping for a change of clothes_." Thought Jack as he began to put away the various belongings Cody had originally brought with him well they were now his belongings, now weren't they?

"Hey man you play keyboard?" Asked Trent as he noticed the electric keyboard that was packed away with the luggage.

"Nah man. Thought I'd give it a try, but I relatively suck at it. I'm better at drawing than I am playing musical instruments." Jack told him honestly. Back in Jack's old world he never once actually touched a keyboard. A guitar sure but never a keyboard. This is mainly from the fact that it took a lot more time and experience to learn from an actual keyboard than it did to actually learn how to play guitar. Even then he wasnt that good at it. However, at drawing he was relatively good as he could draw anything from old 1930s cartoons to anime heroes and villains with relative ease.

"Just because you suck now doesn't mean you can't work hard at it and be good at it." Spoke Trent with words of encouragement

"fair enough" Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

" _he's not technically wrong_." Thought Jack as good as he is at drawing. he only got to be this good after years of practice. The same could be said about any skill honestly. If given enough time and patience you could learn how to play Mozart with the saxophone if you want to.

"If you want I can help you out if you ever feel like you need- "

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " Trent was cut off by a loud scream that came from the girl's side of the cabin. Causing both to stop their actions and immediately rush over to investigate what was causing the girls to scream.

 **(Gopher's girl's dorm)**

" **AAAAHHHHH** **kill it**!" Screamed Lindsay as she and several other of the girls were backing away from a single cockroach that was in the middle of their cabin.

"What the hell is going on over here!" Jack yelled as he and the rest of the boys took in the scene before them.

"EW. EW. Creepy Crawley." Lindsay yelled as she began to climb on top of the beds to get away from the cockroach.

Before Jack or any of the boys could actually say anything, Duncan had rushed in with a loud war cry and an axe held above his head before swinging it down cutting the cockroach in half.

As the girls began to calm down and the boys just shook their heads and walked off to their own rooms again. Jack had to ask a single question.

"Duncan where the hell did you get that axe and why the hell did you think it was necessary to use it on a single cockroach?" Jack asked incredulously

Duncan scoffed before saying "why? Do you want to find out?" He asked menacingly. Jack could only shake his head with a sigh at his actions, he knew the truth behind Duncan's actions and what he really was deep down after seeing the shows seasons so many damn times.

At this Duncan just simply shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the dorm. Now knowing that he couldn't really intimidate Jack.

 **(Later at the mess Hall)**

With everyone settled in and all set to go. Chris had brought all the campers to the mess hall to introduce them to the lovely personality of chef.

And his even more lovely brand of cooking.

"I think it just moved." said gwen before chef grabbed a meat tenderizer and promptly smashed her meal causing her to shut up at the food quality and get to her spot in the mess hall. At the same time Chris had entered the mess hall and began asking everyone how they were doing.

"Hey man can we order a pizza or something?" Asked Geoff to Chris as he really did not want to eat chefs so-called cooking.

Naturally insulted chef responded the only way that a normal sane man would once insulted about his brand of cooking.

" **THAWK"**

As in he threw a large butcher's knife that cut straight through Jeff's hat barely missing the top of his skull and had embedded itself into the wall next to the doorway.

"It's cool G. Brown slop Is cool" quickly and nervously replied Geoff as he and the other campers began to nervously agree as they did not want to be on the receiving end of chefs of wrath.

Soon after Chris addressed the room and began explaining the first challenge.

"This is only going to end badly." Spoke Jack as he knew what was coming

"I don't see how whatever comes next could be worse than this." Commented Heather as she held up a spoonful of the sloppy Joe that slightly quivered

"Trust me Queenie it can get all whole lot worse than simply eating bad food. Believe me on that." Jack said who simply shook his head at the naivety of these people as he knew what would be coming later down the road.

"oh, It can't be that bad!" Replied DJ with optimism

"wait for it man just wait for it."

 **(On top of the Cliff)**

"OH * **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*"** screamed DJ as he realized the enormity of the task ahead of him

"What did I say man. Next time listen when somebody tells you it's going to be bad." Jack said with a glare

 **AN/hey folks thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: the fall part 2**

 **(back on top of the cliff where we last left off)**

as we last left off the entirety of the cast who were all dressed in their bathing suits were standing at the top of a giant cliff whose edge led to the Lake below. And were currently waiting for instructions from Chris on what the challenge was.

"Okay todays challenge is three-fold You're first- "Chris began and laid out basically what was going to happen next. It goes as follows jump off the insanely high ass cliff. Try to land in the safe zone to avoid the man-eating sharks. Get the crates that are on the beach over to the cabins. An then build a hot tub with stuff from said crates. At the end whoever has the best tub wins, if you lose though your team has to send someone home. There is a side prize he has yet to tell the teams, for the team who has the most people who do jump off the cliff. A wheelbarrow will be given to help carry your crates to the cabins.

"okay killer bass your up first!" exclaimed Chris as he essentially dared everyone to jump to their doom.

"Oh wow, sooo who wants to go …first?" questioned Bridgette as she looked over the edge of the cliff and down into the waters below.

What she was met with however was complete silence as most of the team weren't exactly keen on jumping off again what I repeat an insanely high ass cliff.

Course when there's panic someone is going to try to crack a joke or give some form of confidence to ease the unsettling tension. An that person in this case would be owen.

"Hey, don't worry guys, I hear shows like this make the interns test the event to make sure their survivable..." said owen as he attempted to ease the fears of everyone.

" _oh, they did test this event owen. Just not with interns. They ran out of those for some reason, probably because of Chris and forced chef to test it."_ Thought Jack as he could only stare at the rest of the contestants knowing their fear and anxiety concerning the challenge.

"So, who's up?" Questioned Eva

"ladies first…" Said Duncan practically daring Bridgette to jump off first.

"Fine…. I'll go… It's just an insane cliff dive... Into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette said nervously before jumping into the Lake. As the bass began jumping into the Lake, Jack took this time to converse with some of the other contestants on his team. Before he could do that however Tyler took this opportunity jump and promptly fail by body slamming into one of the buoys surrounding the safe zone.

"Nice going Johnny Knoxville!" Jack yelled down before turning his attention to Trent as Geoff jumped

"So how many do you think are actually get a jump?" Jack questioned Trent out of curiosity

"hard to tell man from what I can tell most of them looked pretty brave." Trent said as Eva and Duncan jumped

as Jack was about to reply he was cut off by Heather

"why do you care nerd linger?" Spat Heather with narrow eyes as she was doing this DJ chickened out and was the first to get the chicken hat

"no reason just wanted to see who's got more balls than brains on the team." Jack said aloud as it was Ezekiel's turn to jump

"and what is that supposed to- "Heather began but was cut off by Jack raising his hand and pointed to Harold as it was his turn to take the plunge.

"Yes!" Harold shouted before he jumped with his legs in a split.

"Why- "

"you'll see." Jack said just as Harold at the water and even from up on top of the cliff they could hear a large crack as he slammed into the water causing him to have an impromptu nut shot.

With this many men, hell even the sharks winced in pain feeling sympathy for the poor nerd. However, there was one sound of it could be heard over the gasps of pain and flinching and that was laughter, a very loud and obnoxious laughter that was coming from on top of the Cliff.

" **HAHAHAHAHA** you okay Napoleon Bonamite!" Jack wheezed his ribs hurting from the laughter

" _Aaaaghhh"_ the groan of pain was Harold's only reply

 _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _ **(confessionals)**_

 _ **(jack)**_

" _Was that mean? Yes. Was it absolutely worth it? Oh yes, yes it was..." Jack told the audience_

 _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _ **(Harold**_ _)_

" _I'm starting to hate that guy." Harold said as he held an ice pack to his junk_

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(back on top of the Cliff)**

After Harold's unfortunate accident everything proceeded far more smoothly. Katie and Sadie complained about being on different teams and had nagged Chris to the point that he agreed to trade team members now Izzy was on the gophers and Sadie was with Katie on the bass.

After those two it jumped Chris had mentioned the side prize of the wheelbarrows to carry the crates the gophers and now it was their turn to jump.

"Okay guys who's up first?" Questioned Trent only to be met with silence until Heather spoke up

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this" Heather said snobbishly folding her arms and holding her head high

"why not?" Questioned Beth

"hello national TV hair will get wet!" Heather explained.

"You're kidding right?" Questioned Gwen

"if she's not doing it then I'm not doing it." Lindsay spoke up siding with Heather this of course pissed off several members of the team. One of which became very vocal about that.

"Oh, you're doing it." Spoke Lashawna as she leaned over to where Heather was

"Says who?!" Heather challenged.

"Says me! We are not losing this challenge just because you got your hair wet you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Lashawna yelled as she began to close in on Heather

"Back off, you ghetto, too tight pants wearing, rap star wanna be!" Heather insulted as several other cast mates began to back away not wanting to get involved in the oncoming storm.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail wearing, teen reading, peeking in high school, prom Queen!" Lashawna insulted back. And just as Heather was about to open her mouth to announce the last few words that would set Lashawna off to throw her off the Cliff.

"Whoa! okay look let's just back away from this, Heather can you walk with me for a second will you." Jack intervened placing himself in between the two to act as a buffer before guiding Heather away from Lashawna and more towards the edge of the cliff.

"Not happening small fry she's going to jump if it's the last thing I- "Lashawna was cut off by Jack who quickly got close to her ear and whispered something the rest of the cast could not hear. But whatever it was it had caused her to smile

"Whatever you have to say nerd don't think I'm going to listen!" Heather shouted at him as she stood 10 paces away from the edge of the cliff

"do you have to yell Heather? And seriously stop with the insults." Jack said to Heather as he stood next to her causing her to back up at least two paces not wanting to be anywhere close to him.

"Not a chance geek! "Heather said the Jack as he again moved in on her which again caused her to back up another two paces

" _Sigh_ I figured as much. You hold a lot of pride in yourself, don't you? Eh Queenie?" Jack said to her as he once again moved forward this time Heather did not move

"what's there not to be proud of geek? I'm prettier and I'm a lot more popular." Heather said

"yes, I will admit you are pretty and that you may be popular where you're from. However, that don't mean ***BEEP*** here." Jack said as he once again got closer causing Heather to back up again

"says you, give me time and I'll be the queen here." Heather said

"Oh, really is that what you really think?" Jack questioned as he once again advanced this time a little bit more, which caused Heather to back up three paces

"It's not what I think geek! It's what I know!" Heather challenged even though she was unknowingly at the very edge of the cliff

" _hahaha_ is that what you really think. Well then I suppose you're in need of some humbling then." Jack giggled

"stop laughing nerd! And How are you going to humble me!" Heather practically yelled as she did not enjoy the thought of someone laughing at her

"simple because I remember that pride comes before the fall!" Jack said

"the hell is that supposed to-!" Heather yelled but before she knew it Jack had charged and pushed her forward off the Cliff surprising both her and the cast.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!"** Heather yelled as she fell into the lake

 _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _ **(confessional)**_

 _ **(Lashawna)**_

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ _scrawny little white boy got her good! Did you see her face right before she fell!_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ _" Lashawna laughed while holding her sides_

 _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _ **(Trent)**_

" _man, Cody can be deceptive when he wants to." Trent said as he held a hand to his forehead_

 _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _ **(Heather)**_

" _ **AAAAARRRRGGHHH**_ _H I HATE THAT LITTLE SON OF *_ _ **BEEEEEEEP**_ _*" a wet Heather screamed_

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(back with the gophers)**

with a loud splash Heather landed into the safe zone sputtering and hissing like a wet cat before regaining her senses and redirecting her anger right back up at Jack

" **THIS ISNT OVER NERD, IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"** Heather screamed back up at Jack who only grinned back

" _anytime, anyplace, Queenie I'll always win! ~_ " Jack announced in a singsong voice with a big catlike grin

" **AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH"** Heather screamed back

with that over Jack turned his attention back to the rest of his team who were promptly stunned at his actions, well except for Lashawna was laughing her ass off.

" **HAHAHAHAHA** not bad white boy, not bad at all. Now move over it's my turn." Lashawna said

Jack promptly stepped aside and bowed with a wave of his hand while saying "ladies first."

"Well aren't you cute." Lashawna said

"I try Madam, but most fail to understand comedy." Jack said as he stood back up right

"what a shame. Well see you on the beach." Lashawna said as she jumped off the Cliff and landed in the safe zone

with that said and done Jack turned his attention back to his team.

"Okay well I'm not jumping down there anytime soon till Heather cools off, so does anybody else need some _'help'_ jumping." Jack announced to his team to which most of them responded with the shaking of their heads and saying no.

"Okay good then so who's up next." He announced

after this several of the other gophers began to jump off one by one until it reached Beth

"I can't do it, I'm too scared, I'm sorry." Beth apologized while she looked fearfully at Jack

Jack was slightly confused as to why she looked so scared at him until he figured why she was afraid of him.

"what, wait you think I'm going to- no, look Beth I'm not going to throw you down there okay. I only did that to Heather because she needed a humbling. You do not so you have nothing to fear from me." Jack said which immediately made Beth far more relieved.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice

"all right let's do this" Trent said encouragingly while high-fiving Owen before jumping

"alright that just leaves two left to jump for the win. No pressure dudes!" Chris announced which relieved Owen a bit until his next few words

"okay there's pressure!" Chris chuckled causing Owen to panic a lot

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **(confessional)**_

 _ **(Owen)**_

" _ooooh I was nervous, I'm not exactly that strong a swimmer." Owen said_

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _ **(Geoff**_ _)_

" _I'm looking at this dude and I'm thinking there's no ways gonna do it." Geoff said_

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _ **(Gwen)**_

" _I'm looking up at him and I'm thinking if he does this he's going to die" Gwen said_

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _ **(Jack)**_

" _I know I may be scrawny, but I think I can help Owen here."_

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(back on top of the Cliff)**

Owen was looking nervously over the edge unsure for a second.

"Owen."

Hearing his name called the one looked over to Jack

"look man I know it's scary, hell I'm afraid of jumping." Jack told Owen which caused a wind to be a little bit more afraid of jumping

"Now, now none of that man look it makes you feel any better I'll jump with you okay?" Jack said

after a second or two of silence Owen nodded

"all right then." Jack said as he grabbed as he grabbed his shoulder before the two of them began to run at the edge of the cliff

" **YEEEEHAAAAA" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " Jack and Owen yelled as they jumped off the Cliff in aimed for the safe zone

what came next nobody expected.

With a loud splash and a giant upheaval of water the two landed into the safe zone of the lake knocking both campers and the sharks out of the water.

After recovering from the mini tsunami caused by both Owens in Jack's jump the gophers cheered loudly at their victory over the bass.

"See it wasn't that bad. Now come on let's get to the boat for the sharks get back into the water." Said Jack as he began to swim over to the boat only to stop to see that Owen wasn't following him

"hey man what's wrong?" Questioned Trent who was on the boat that was waiting to pick them up

"I lost my trunks…" Owen said nervously causing many of the campers to grimace in disgust

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/hey folks sorry about the wait things have been kind of hectic here at home. Anyway, I have not given up on the story or any of my stories really is working on them longer. Also, if it's possible I need help with writing the stories I'm looking for a beta. If anyone's interested or if you know someone that would be interested p.m. me.**


End file.
